


Vexed

by VexedByLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Internal angst, Loki is 16, Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Thor is 18, Voyeurism, intercural sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedByLoki/pseuds/VexedByLoki
Summary: Nnnngh...so I did a thing...or more accurately /dreamed/ a thing and had to write it out of my head.Don't shoot.Just for you my dear 'Judith' - my first ever post here, because it's your birthday. ❤️P.S. I have no idea how to use this, so I'm just barreling through and hoping no one notices.





	

It was difficult to pinpoint when it all began to change....this slow slide into darker intentions.

  
The playful teasing and affectionate camaraderie had morphed into a slow burning need to take it further than brotherly bonds should ever permit.

  
Thor found himself watching him closer...the way the sun brought out the little flecks of gold in his eyes...the subtle twist of his bottom lip when he was feeling particularly mischievous...the fit of his sparring armor.

  
Loki had caught him staring on more than one occasion and Thor had _no_ doubt that he was fully aware of his twisted thoughts, as they were written all over his face.

  
Thor had never been able to hide is feelings from Loki...his brother was always the first to speak comfort when something was troubling him or to offer advice when his mind was vexed.

  
He could read him like a book....and now, he was using it to amuse himself...  
Brushing against him.  
Standing too close.  
Holding his gaze just a little too long.

Thor was in a hell of torment, knowing this wasn't right...these cravings...this growing desire...  
and he was getting reckless in his hunger-  
He had long been pursuing maidens and wrenches in a vain attempt to relieve the tension that Loki somehow managed to create with a just a passing glance.

  
How many times now had he sought relief with nameless faces...hands stroking him to a sweaty, frustrating release...mouths sucking at him as he would desperately thrust and grope handfuls of perfumed hair only to realize in the aftermath that he had been picturing _his_ face the entire time.

  
And worse still...he was beginning to take it out on Loki himself.

  
The thirsty looks were twisting into scowls as his frustration grew to nearly unbearable constancy.

  
Loki's teasing was driving him mad.

  
Thor began to go out of his way to avoid him, fearing that he would either lash out at him verbally or worse....give in to his baser needs and humiliate himself by making a physical advance on him.

  
The women had ceased to give him rise anymore...he didn't want their attentions...their soft hands and their cloying affections.

  
More and more he found himself isolating...taking to his rooms and waiting til all was quiet to torture himself with visions of Loki lying naked before him.

  
Only then could he allow himself to let go...to punish his body...holding out as long as he possibly could before fisting his throbbing, monstrous erection into submission with a muffled cry bitten into a pillow.

  
More than once he'd even stuffed a pillow under his hips and envisioned Loki's pale body yielding beneath him as he thrust himself into a frenzy...tears of frustration pouring from his eyes when the shame of his release would overcome him in sweaty spasms of forbidden pleasure.

  
Tonight would be no different...the tension was already unbearable.

  
Thor excused himself from the dinner table and fled to his room in a thunderous mood when Loki's questioning glances became too much to endure.

  
Lately his brother's teasing had an undefinable undertone that somehow made it all the worse...his eyes no longer sparkled with the mischief they once held when his gaze lingered.  
There was a shadow of hurt...confusion.

  
Thor knew it was directly related to his recent harsher treatment of his little brother...his effort to put distance between them in his own pitiful attempt at self preservation was causing Loki pain, and for that he was even angrier...and helpless to stop.

  
There was no where to put these feelings...no one to talk to...no one to help him process what he was going through when the one he usually leaned on for such support and advice was the very source of his angst.

  
He leaned against the closed door of his bedroom for a long moment, rubbing his hands over his face in an effort to clear his mind, but those questioning green eyes wouldn't leave him alone.

  
How long would he have to endure this?

  
Something had to be done.

  
Huffing in frustration, he carelessly drops his clothes in a trail leading to the iciest shower he can possibly manage.

  
Thor looks down at himself, a humorless chuckle breaking the silence of his bath chamber as he notes the impressive girth of his semi aroused cock already begging for attention.  
He's tempted to have a long, _hot_ shower...to soap himself to oblivion as many times as it takes for his restless mind to finally slow into a peaceful lull so that he can rest.... but everyone is still awake, and he fully expects Frigga to seek him out before she retires to find out and address whatever may be causing her normally ravenous son to reject his dinner yet again.

  
He leans his head against the cool tiles and takes a deep breath as he turns the cold water on full blast.

  
He realizes as he steps under the stinging spray that he has to get out of this...not just talking to his mother, who also has the uncanny gift of being able to read him, but to get out of this _situation_.

  
He needs a quest...something to take him away.

  
Even a hunting trip would do at this point.

  
Somewhere between the initial shock of icy water and the first chatter of his teeth coming together in protest, he decides to do just that.

  
He will explain his restlessness to Frigga as a need for adventure outside the palace walls...a desire to explore and be on his own for a while.

  
He was more than old enough now, and had been on many trips with the Warriors three and Odin himself countless times...this time he needed to do it on his own.

  
Yes, that would work.

  
Away from Loki.

  
Away from temptation.

  
Time to think.

  
He smiles with relief at his brilliant plan as he quickly cleans up and abandons the torturous, frigid deluge.

By the time Frigga softly knocks on his door, he is well on his way to having all he needs packed into his leather knapsack and is busy solidifying his plans to take action in the morning.

  
She is surprisingly very supportive of his desire to seek adventure away from palace life for a while, though she expresses her concern that he feels need to do it on his own.

  
As always though, she doesn't pry...she only takes his hand in her tender grip and gives her unconditional love and support before she takes her leave with a final admonishment to come to her when he is ready to confess what has been plaguing him these last few months.

  
His eyes tear up as he watches her go...shame coloring his cheeks at the very thought of how she would feel if she only knew.

  
He hangs his head as he sits alone on his bed and takes a few deep breaths to quell the rise of anger and sadness that threaten to overwhelm him.

  
What's wrong with him?

  
Why does he feel these things...? And for his own _brother_?!

  
There must be a remedy...maybe on his trip he should seek a healer for this sickness that has overcome him.

  
He knows that he can't go on like this.

  
Any future king of Asgard shouldn't have such darkness in his heart.

  
He glances over at Mjolnir and wonders briefly if she will even allow herself to be lifted and taken on his journey tomorrow.

  
He feels unworthy of her now....tainted.  
Twisted.

  
His head comes up as another soft knock interrupts the quiet crackle of the fireplace and deliberately steady cadence of his breathing.

"Thor...?" hesitant, concerned...Loki's unmistakable honeyed baritone whispers through the thick panel.

Thor sighs heavily, feeling defeated by his very presence in the hallway.

"Go away, Loki..."

His response is tired, broken and filled with resignation to his plight.

"Thor...please...talk to me?"

He doesn't even respond this time, just turns off his lamp in the hopes that darkness beneath his door will be answer enough.

  
A long, tense moment passes before Thor hears his brother's reluctant retreat from his door.

  
Tears sting his eyes as he stands and undresses then slips between the sheets to lay staring at the dancing reflections of the fire on his ceiling.

  
He never intended to hurt him...the pain Loki feels is always obvious in his eyes...he's never been able to hide that from his big brother...and it's been getting steadily worse over the last few weeks.

  
The very fact that he came to his chambers when Thor has been stringently avoiding being alone with him for a good while now is the truest indication of how upset he is.

  
He knows something is up...

  
Surely Frigga didn't mention their conversation to him?

  
Damn...

  
He throws one arm over his eyes and wonders how...and _if_...he can ever mend the rift he's unintentionally created between them.

  
His thoughts wander back through time...the secrets they've shared...the mischief they've caused...the bonds they forged.

  
And he's singlehandedly destroying it all with this madness.

  
His thoughts spin in a swirling mass of nostalgia and frustration...finally settling on the difference in Loki's eyes as a child...looking up in awe and respect to his older brother...and Loki's eyes now...confused and hurt...pleading for an explanation as to why Thor has taken himself away from him.

  
He imagines touching his cheek and confessing to him...soothing the pain from his brother's eyes by taking on the burden of accepting the blame of the damage he's done to their relationship...but his mind quickly takes it further...

  
He sees himself bending slightly to taste those thin, pink lips...and Loki responding by reaching up to take his face in his hands and pull him into an even deeper kiss.

  
Thor finds his hand already wandering down beneath the thin sheet carelessly draped over his naked hips.

  
He traces his fingers lightly down the deep groove of his hip joint as he lets the fantasy carry him away.

  
His cock hardens quickly as he licks his lips, his mind tricking him into imagining the taste of Loki's mouth there.

  
A soft groan escapes him as he cups his balls and massages himself teasingly before moving on to his demanding cock, slowly wrapping his fingers around his girth and sliding his palm against the underside with a feathery light touch.

  
He moans quietly.

  
The air in the room changes and he reluctantly releases his grip, his cock now standing at full attention and lifting the sheet from his body.

  
He pauses before he speaks, holding his breath in an effort to slow his heart rate back to normal.

"I know you're there, Loki...come out." he says wearily, not at all surprised to find that he's snuck in.

When his brother is bothered by something, he rarely let's it go.

  
A brief shudder of embarrassment rocks him, but the damage is done.

  
Loki has already seen what he was doing.

"I said come out, Loki..." more demanding this time. Gruff.

Loki peeks from around the heavy drapes on either side of Thor's balcony doors, his eyes lowered in embarrassment, fingers twisting at the fabric.

"Do not pretend that you have not witnessed this before. I know you spy on me. Why the embarrassment? Because this time you were caught?"

Loki swallows hard and slowly steps out from behind the curtain.

His green silk pajama bottoms tell the tale of his embarrassment plainly enough...the front clearly tented at an odd angle...impressively stretched taut against his own straining erection.

Thor stops breathing...stunned.

"Because I don't want you to stop..." Loki whispers under his breath, still not daring to meet Thor's eyes.

Thor's eyes move from Loki's pajamas to his hand still clenching at the velvet of the drapes, and then up to his cheeks now flaring quickly, even in the firelight, to match the crimson of the fabric twisted in his pale fingers.

  
Thor's mouth goes dry.

  
Try as he might, he can't find the words to speak as his heart thunders in his chest.  
Loki finally looks up and meets his eyes.

  
Volumes are spoken without a word passed between them as Thor slowly lifts one hand and reaches out to him, beckoning him to his bed.

  
Time seems to slow as Loki timidly lights himself on the edge of the mattress, looking for all the world like he might flee at any given moment.

  
Thor reaches out and touches his hand, drawing his brother's gaze back to his eyes from the rapt attention they're paying to the head of his cock peeking out over the top of the crumpled sheet.

"Loki...?" his voice is soft, non-threatening.

"I don't want you to stop, Thor..." he whispers bravely, though his pulse is visible in his throat and his voice shakes.

"Come to me, Loki."

Thor tugs gently on his hand to get him to lie next to him.

  
He can feel Loki tremble as he snuggles into his strong arm and stretches against the side of his muscular body.

  
A soft gasp leaves his little brother's lips as his erection presses the green silk against Thor's hip.

'Norns...what am I doing?' - Thor's fleeting thoughts, carelessly shoved aside as Loki rests one pale hand on his big brother's chest and pleads again.

"Please...I want..don't stop, Thor...."

Thor swallows hard and slides his free hand slowly back down, hesitating before he pushes the sheet lower to expose himself to Loki's hungry eyes.

"You know I would never hurt you...I would never touch you unless you asked me to?"

Now it's _his_ voice that trembles as he whispers to the gleaming black head resting against his shoulder, his fingers timidly wrapping around his engorged length once again at Loki's urging.

  
Loki doesn't answer, he just nods and thumbs Thor's nipple gently as he nudges himself tighter against his brother's warm body.

  
Thor hears Loki's breath catch as he wraps his arm tightly around his back to pull him closer and begins to stroke himself with his other hand.

  
He sighs softly, the taboo of having Loki hungrily watching him pleasure himself washing over him in a delicious hot rush.

  
The pale hand resting on his chest moves lower, pressing into Thor's tensing abs just above where the gingery trail of curls thickens to a thatch.

  
Thor groans deep in his chest, already feeling his climax building as Loki starts to grind against him, panting now as his fingers dig into his belly like they're fighting the urge to reach further down and join the fun.

  
Their pace quickens...breathing harsh and peppered with soft, whining groans.

  
Thor's hand moving ceaselessly as his body writhes, legs spreading wide now as his pleasure overtakes him.

  
He nudges one thigh between Loki's legs, pressing harder against his brother's increasingly frantic thrusts, giving him more hot, muscular flesh to grind against as he feels them both approaching the point of no return.

"Thor!"

A brief, harsh exhalation of his name as he feels a sudden spreading heat on his hip, Loki's motions becoming jerky and disjointed as his sudden climax takes him in its grip.

  
It's more than enough to push Thor over the edge.

  
He bites his lip and chokes back a loud groan as he cums fiercely, covering his belly, his hand, Loki's pale, clenching fingers in thick ropes of hot semen.

  
He nearly arches off the bed with Loki still grinding and clinging to him desperately, their gasping breath the only sounds in the room as they finally find the relief they have _both_ been seeking for so long now.

  
Loki reaches down and brushes his fingertips across the still spitting head of Thor's cock, spreading the wet heat over his fingers as though fascinated by the sight and feel of his brother's release.

  
He trails his hand slowly up Thor's torso as they both settle back into the mattress sweaty and spent.

"I want you to touch me like that..." he whispers as he gazes up at him and slides one wet finger over his brother's bottom lip.

Thor looks down into his brothers upturned gaze and sees that look of awe has returned...but there's something more there now...a sharper edge...an invitation.

  
He reaches over his chest and wraps his strong, wet hand around Loki's bicep and shifts him up so that their lips are no more than a breath apart.

  
Their eyes lock for a suspended moment, soft exhalations mingling in teasing little huffs as Thor hesitates before tentatively pressing their lips together.

  
Loki moans softly as he opens his mouth to taste the slick of Thor's release that he smeared on his bottom lip not seconds ago.

  
The kiss quickly becomes more heated, lips opening softly and tongues tangling and twirling as they explore each other's taste with a hunger held at bay for far too long.

  
Thor slides his hand down Loki's arm and allows himself to explore the hard planes and angles of his brother's lithe body hidden beneath the thin, green silk.

"Undress for me..." he murmurs huskily, reluctantly releasing his lips to speak those few words.

Loki whimpers softly, already trying to move away and obey the command before Thor even finishes the last syllable.

  
His hands shake as he rises to his knees and begins unbuttoning his shirt, fumbling and biting his lip in frustration when he can't manage to do it quickly enough.

  
A grin tugs at the corners of Thor's mouth as he notes Loki's eagerness to comply.

  
He lets his eyes drift down over the ever expanding swath of pale skin peeking between the buttons of his shirt to the dark, wet spot at the crotch of his bottoms.

  
The evidence of Loki's pleasure in their all too brief encounter pleases him more than he could ever have imagined.

  
It slowly begins to dawn on him that quite possibly his brother has been harboring these same desires for _him_...and judging by how quickly he reached his climax- it's been going on for quite some time now.

  
He watches the shirt slide down and Loki reach to push his bottoms over his hips, his eyes following the slow descent of the silk over the trail of soft black wisps as they expand to a thicker patch of dense, glossy curls.

  
Thor bites his lip and groans softly as the root of Loki's cock is slowly revealed, thick and pale...glistening with the remains of his previous release.

He exhales sharply, his pupils dilating with pleasure as his brother's full length springs forward, already fully erect, the head flushed and rosy.

"Loki..."

A slow smile spreads across the younger god's face as he sees the obvious surprise in his brother's eyes, hungrily drinking in every inch of him as he exposes himself fully and moves closer, inviting a touch.

  
Thor reaches out and runs light fingers over the head, his mouth watering as he watches it twitch at the first gentle brush.

"Thor...p-please..."

Loki's whispered plea is tremulous and breathy...barely registering through the loud thud of Thor's racing heartbeat thundering in his ears.

  
He looks up into his little brother's face as he wraps his fingers around him and tugs gently.

  
Loki's response is immediate and bold, his head falling back and spine arching with pleasure.

  
Not two strokes pass before he reaches down and wraps his long, pale fingers over Thor's, squeezing hard and pushing into the tight grip with a needy moan.

  
Thor grunts softly and works him faster, reaching for himself and matching stroke for stroke, never taking his eyes off Loki's face as he works them both into a delicious rhythm.

  
Loki's head suddenly snaps back up and his eyes open, locking onto Thor's with a burning intensity that the older god has never seen before.

  
They seem to shift and flare with each thrust of his hips, hypnotizing Thor and drawing him in deeper.

  
He feels a rush of blood to his head...his ears ringing as they continue to eyefuck each other for a long, drawn out moment.

  
Thor can't stand it anymore....he needs more than just the touch of his own hand.

  
He releases his grip and quickly pulls Loki over on top of him in one fluid motion.

  
They both gasp as their cocks brush for the first time, Loki laying fully prone over Thor's hard, unyielding body.

  
Loki slides himself up, already vibrating with need and undulating his hips as he meets Thor's mouth with a soft, trembling kiss.

  
Thor knows that this moment will be just as brief as the first if he doesn't slow their mad spiral quickly.

  
He reaches down and gently grips Loki's waist, halting his motions as he kisses him tenderly before whispering against his lips.

"Shhhh...slow...not yet..."

Loki trembles and whimpers, fighting the restraint on his motions for a moment before finally acquescing and melting into a warm, lingering kiss.

  
Thor slowly releases his grip and allows him to begin moving again, guiding his motions with a gentle touch as they slide against one another, the slick aftermath of their previous climaxes adding delicious warm friction to their motions.

"I've dreamed of this with you..." Loki confesses quietly, kissing along Thor's rough gingery jaw to nuzzle into his neck.

Thor moans in response, his eyes rolling back as Loki's soft mouth finds a pleasure point just under his ear.

  
He pushes up against him as Loki's knees spread and drop to the mattress on either side of his hips.

  
Loki's thrusts slowly become more urgent again, building in intensity with each encouraging touch and moan.

  
Thor doesn't stop him this time...those warm lips on his throat have burned away any shred of restraint he's held on to.

  
Loki braces his hands on Thor's broad chest and pushes himself up to straddle his elder brother's hips.

  
Panting hotly, he slides one hand down to grip them both as he rubs against him, a challenge in his eyes as he silently dares Thor to stop him.

  
Thor watches through a haze, his fingers now digging into the soft flesh above Loki's hip bones, encouraging his motions as their heads kiss and nudge against each with feverish intent.

  
Loki's hips rock and swivel wantonly as his head drops back again, giving in to the rhythm with the realization that Thor isn't going to stop his this time.

  
Thor groans low in his chest, his arms flexing, muscles bulging as he now helps Loki move faster and harder.

  
Both of them struggle to keep their voices down as the sounds of their lovemaking intensify, knowing that Frigga would come running without hesitation if she heard either of her sons cry out in the night.

  
An unspoken acknowledgement of the gravity of what they're doing passes between them as their eyes meet again and Thor notices the corners of Loki's mouth curl just before his eyes glaze over.

  
Their rhythm suddenly wavers as Loki's torso caves inward, chest heaving as he slowly begins to come undone.

  
Tiny rivulets of sweat run down his back and his spine arches as he cums fiercely, covering his hand and Thor's cock in thick, pearly ropes as he nearly falls back from the intensity of it.

  
Thor catches him by the small of his back and supports his writhing body as Loki jerks and shudders for what seems like an endless moment.

  
Its the most erotic thing he's ever witnessed in his life and he suddenly laments the thought that he nearly ran away from this.

"Loki...yes..." he growls in a whisper under his breath, feeling his own climax rushing to meet him as he watches his brother lose himself to his pleasure.

He pants and bucks beneath him, striving for more friction, but Loki is too far gone to respond to his demands.

  
The younger god spasms and cries out in mewling whines of pleasure as he slowly collapses in a sweaty, breathless heap against his elder's quaking body.

Thor is so tense with barely contained need that he nearly growls in frustration as the strokes cease and Loki lays against him, boneless and pliant with deep, shuddering satisfaction.

  
He fights to get his breathing under control, gently stroking his brother's back as he reminds himself that he _is_ younger and less experienced with such things....he can hardly be expected to show restraint and consideration for another when hasn't done this before....or has he?

  
The way he moved...the look in his eyes...none of what they just did together spoke of virginity.

  
A tendril of hot jealousy begins to slowly wind its way through Thor's spinning thoughts.

  
He's quickly jerked back into the moment by Loki's honeyed voice.

"I'm sorry..." Loki whispers softly against his shoulder, "I couldn't stop. It just felt so good."

He buries his face against Thor's skin, chagrined as he realizes that Thor is still in desperate need of relief.

"Tell me what to do..." he murmurs, kissing his chest with soft open lips, still shuddering with pleasure as he descends into the calm bliss of the afterglow.

Thor stiffens at his words, _needing_ relief, but hesitant to go further than they already have.

He holds his breath for a moment before whispering softly, "Let me hold you and take my pleasure between your thighs..."

He sounds almost apologetic and embarrassed, prompting Loki to raise his head and search his eyes.

"I would give you anything in this moment, Thor...anything you want is yours for the taking."

His eyes are soft and tender as he speaks, unflinching in their devotion as he moves up to kiss Thor's lips tenderly.

Thor cradles the back of Loki's head gently as he kisses him and begins moving again, his throbbing erection not allowing him to forget even in this sweet moment of tenderness that he was _nearly_ there.

He opens his mouth wider, whiskers scraping against Loki's chin as he pants into their deepening kiss, hips thrusting in earnest now.

In one quick motion, Loki suddenly finds himself on his side with his back pressed against Thor's chest.

He reaches back and grips a handful of soft blonde hair as he feels Thor's rough stubble against his shoulder, his hot mouth sucking and teeth scraping as his cock invades the space between his cheeks.

Loki calls to him, chanting his name as he feels the thick head of his brother's cock slide down his crease, over his tight pucker, and nudge against the back of his balls repeatedly.

He squeezes his thighs together, tightening the space to increase the friction, and is rewarded with quiet grunts as Thor's hand slides around and presses in low on his belly, holding him possessively against him as his pace increases dramatically.

Thor reaches his climax quickly, turning his head into the pillow to stifle a roar as his hips stutter with the force of his orgasm.

Loki gasps and presses back against him as hard as he can when he feels the first wet surge of heat cover the back of his balls.

The sensation is at once startling and delicious.

He reaches down and dips his fingertips into the dripping flow, spreading it over himself with a satisfied purr as Thor finishes and quakes against him in the final throes of ecstasy.

Thor clings to him, slowly turning his face from the pillow into the back of his neck and covering his damp skin with hot, rushing breath as he slides down from staggering heights.

Loki moves his hand up and covers Thor's wider, calloused hand on his belly in a silent plea for him to remain as they are.

"Thor....?", he breathes quietly after a long moment.

"Mmmm?", he manages from the edge of sleep.

"Please.... don't leave me..."

Tears spring to Thor's eyes as his heart stutters to a near stop in his chest, the desperation in Loki's plea cutting him to the quick.

  
He doesn't answer...he can't.

  
His throat is closed, clogged with emotions he can't even begin to express.

"Thor...?"

"Shhhh...sleep now."

Loki notices the uncharacteristic thickness of his voice...a slight tremor in his body as Thor pulls him closer with the soft command...

He closes his eyes and silently thanks the Norns for this night.


End file.
